Limpieza
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: FaKiri. Hacer un poco de limpieza no estaba mal.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Algo que he tenido que escribir porque hace rato que no escribo de ellos y porque lo acabo de ver en Twitter. Por o_ _tro lado, antes estaba desesperada por saber el nombre de Fatgum y ahora que lo sé me es tan extraño utilizarlo, jaja._

 _Sé que la individualidad de Fatgum funciona de otra manera, pero déjenme romper con el canon como hacen en los doujinshis..._

 _La idea pertenece al usuario 8x8648x8 en Twitter, esto sólo está inspirado en la tira que publicó._

 _ **FaKiri. Relación establecida.**_

* * *

 **Limpieza.**

Estando solo en la oficina no tenía nada que hacer, Fatgum estaba afuera atendiendo otros asuntos y Tamaki no llegaría sino hasta más tarde porque tenía exámenes en la academia, así que para evitar el aburrimiento optó por hacer un poco de limpieza.

Se pregunta si el mayor ha hecho limpieza alguna vez desde que tiene la agencia, porque el lugar está más sucio de lo que se ve, sin embargo piensa que debe haber estado muy ocupado desde entonces.

¿Cómo sería antes? Imagina que tal vez fuera un poco solitario, no sabía si antes tuviera otros practicantes, probablemente no, probablemente sí pero ahora estaban él y Tamaki y esperaba ser de ayuda para el más alto, en todos los sentidos.

El pensamiento le pinta los pómulos de amapola, es un poco difícil asimilar que tienen algo que puede definirse como una relación. Jamás hubiera creído que se involucraría de esa manera con aquél que actualmente es su jefe... y grita avergonzado por lo que está pensando.

 _Basta_ , se dice y continúa con su tarea.

Entra al estudio, hay una sala en el centro de la habitación y al fondo un estante lleno de libros. Deja los utensilios cerca de la puerta y avanza curioso hacia el fondo, ¿habrá leído todo esto?, ve el lomo de algunos libros y al leer los títulos por alguna razón piensa en Midoriya. Sonríe divertido al imaginar al héroe profesional leyéndolos.

Hay algunos que conoce y otros no, hay títulos que le causan curiosidad y para satisfacerla lee algunas paginas e inesperadamente resultan más interesantes de lo que esperó.

Mientras Kirishima busca entre los libros del estudio de la oficina de Fatgum dos horas después llega el héroe regordete, acompañado de Tamaki.

—¿Dónde está Kirishima-kun? —pregunta el mayor al no ver al muchacho en la sala principal —, dijo que estaba aquí.

—Hace como dos horas —comenta el azabache —, tal vez se ha ido.

—Su mochila está aquí —observa el de antifaz.

El joven héroe ve que la mochila está en el sofá y busca por el piso alguna señal del pelirrojo, inspecciona con cuidado y encuentra una puerta abierta que usualmente está cerrada.

—El estudio —susurra.

—¿Eh? —Taishiro alcanza a escucharlo, se ha quitado el antifaz con el propósito de cambiarse pero el chico lo distrae, se fija hacia qué dirección se queda mirando Amajiki y tiene un mal presentimiento.

El de mechones brunos mira al mayor y el de cabello claro puede jurar que casi le está reprendiendo con la mirada. Se dirigen a la puerta abierta del estudio y alcanzan a escuchar al muchacho que es su compañero de trabajo.

—¡Esto es...!

Cuando entran en el cuarto ven al pelirrojo al fondo dándoles la espalda, con algunos libros, carpetas y papeles en el suelo alrededor de él y Toyomitsu sabe que eso no es nada bueno.

—Kirishima-kun, ¿qué haces? —pregunta un tanto temeroso el héroe al estar a un par de metros del menor.

El mencionado se gira un poco para verle —Ah, Fat... —es todo lo que dice el muchacho.

Curioso ve lo que trae en sus manos y los colores se le suben a la cara —¡E-e-eso, ¿dónde lo encontraste?! —nervioso sacude las manos y no sabe si debería quitárselo.

—¡Entonces eres tú! —Reacciona fascinado el más joven de los tres.

Durante su labor de limpieza Eijirou terminó encontrando cosas entre los libros y ansioso de toparse con más llegó a descubrir un sobre que contenía algunas fotografías y una copia de una revista; pero las imágenes no eran cualquier cosa, eran de estudio y mostraban la versión fornida de Fatgum en diferentes poses, modelando.

—Te dije que debías limpiar este cuarto —murmura Tamaki.

El comentario del estudiante presiona más al profesional y concuerda en que debió hacer limpieza.

—¡Te ves genial! —los orbes escarlata del chico brillan.

—¡Basta, qué vergonzoso! —responde con los pómulos de un color granate.

—¡Pero este Fatgum luce extremadamente genial! —apunta a las fotografías que sostiene entre sus manos.

Le sorprende la honestidad del chico y la facilidad con la que dice cosas tan vergonzosas como esas —¡¿Qué dices?! —y por alguna razón siente celos de sí mismo —¿El Fatgum de ahora no es genial?

—¡¿Qué?, no, no quise decir eso! —se apresura en decir Kirishima —¡El Fatgum de ahora también es genial! —dice intentando arreglar el malentendido.

Tamaki retrocede un poco y desde el umbral de la puerta los ve discutir sobre la genialidad de Fatgum, _no tienen remedio_ , piensa y antes de que se pongan cariñosos decide salir de la habitación.

Taishiro sigue molestando al menor, sabe que no ha hecho el comentario con mala intención pero es divertido verlo nervioso mientras trata de corregirse. En verdad le gusta incomodarle.

El chico lo abraza y le mira desde abajo —¡No quise decir eso! —dice mientras tuerce los labios en una mueca extrañamente adorable.

Es irresistible.

Y se avergüenza de sí mismo —Ya, lo entiendo —pone una mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo y le da algunas palmadas al tiempo en que desvía la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, _esto no es bueno_.

El de mechones bermejos hunde la cara en su barriga, —...me gusta el Fatgum de ahora... —susurra, su voz se ahoga contra la grasa del mayor.

—¿Dijiste algo? —está seguro de haber sentido un cosquilleo.

Kirishima mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, negando haber dicho algo, pero Toyomitsu advierte que la punta de sus orejas están tan rojas como su cabello y comienza a fastidiarlo.

—Kirishima-kun.

Eijirou vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

Sonríe encantado —Kirishima-kun.

Es interesante cómo hace unos minutos le decía que era genial y ahora se escondía por haber dicho algo que seguramente era igual de vergonzoso. Siente las manos del menor aferrarse con fuerza a su sudadera, duda poder hacer que deje de abrazarlo y una idea llega a su mente.

El pelirrojo percibe floja la sudadera y cuando alza la vista ve el rostro delgado de Taishiro y se pone de mil colores.

—Al fin me miras —sonríe atrevido.

La mandíbula de Kirishima tiembla y tartamudea palabras ininteligibles por los nervios antes de poder formular una frase —¡N-no es justo!

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué habías dicho? —se inclina y junta su frente con la del estudiante con el propósito de besarle pero el más bajo interpone las fotografías entre sus rostros.

Sostiene la mirada rubí del muchacho y le pide que quite las fotografías pero sólo niega con la cabeza y sabe que está disfrutando esto.

Quiere deshacerse de las fotografías no sólo porque no puede besar al chico sino porque le abochorna recordar esos tiempos. Toma al chico por la cintura y lo lleva hacia el piso, aprovecha su distracción y coge las fotografías en su mano.

—Ahora, ¿cuál es más genial? —posiciona las fotografías al lado de su cara para hacer una comparación y se ruboriza por lo que está haciendo.

Los pómulos de Kirishima no han cambiado de color en los últimos minutos y empieza a sentirse mareado, mueve la mirada entre la imagen y la cara del mayor, y sofocado se gira sobre su costado izquierdo, escondiéndose en sus manos y provoca que el héroe se eche encima suyo.

—¿No vas a responder? —suspira en su oído.

—...me gusta el de ahora... —murmura contra sus palmas.

Satisfecho la sonrisa de Taishiro se agranda, hace a un lado las fotografías y mueve al pelirrojo para que deje de taparse con sus manos, se miran fijamente y el más alto se agacha para besarlo.

Tal vez debería limpiar con más frecuencia, junto al muchacho.

 **.**


End file.
